January 22, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 5:58 Loving77 Hey pweeb 5:58 Flower1470 sup peep You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:09 Dragonian King hi guys I IS THIRD 6:09 Loving77 hiii silly You are no longer away. 6:09 Flower1470 hey silly You are now away. You are no longer away. I just bumped a year-old thread on Hall by accident (yes) 6:22 Loving77 good job 6:22 Flower1470 sarcasm detected 6:23 Dragonian King congratulations (stickfigure) * Dragonian King gives Lily a gold medal 6:23 Flower1470 ;( 6:23 Dragonian King wut 6:24 Flower1470 You just gave me the most undeserved gold medal ever 6:26 Dragonian King don't worry it's fake gold *gold paint melts off and it's nothing but plastic* 6:26 Flower1470 oh ok perfect 6:28 Dragonian King *half of the plastic breaks off* 6:28 Flower1470 even better 6:31 Dragonian King *the medal explodes in Lily's face* 6:31 Flower1470 awesome You are now away. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 6:37 Chrisgaff Hi guys You are no longer away. 6:37 Flower1470 hey chris 6:37 Dragonian King hi chris 6:40 Chrisgaff 'Elo 6:42 Dragonian King afk dinner You are now away. 6:43 Chrisgaff Ok 6:52 Dragonian King back You are no longer away. 6:53 Flower1470 I love people. Just in general. Especially ones who dare to harass me on my TT Wiki talk page. 6:53 Dragonian King lol 6:56 Chrisgaff :P 6:57 Flower1470 I want to block the idiot. But I can't. 6:57 Dragonian King why not? 6:58 Flower1470 He technically hasnt done anything to harm the wiki this would be his first warning 6:58 Loving77 he used bad words 6:58 Flower1470 if he continues, then i can block him 6:58 Dragonian King wow that stinks shouldn't you be able to get him for harassment? i gtg, bye guys 6:59 Loving77 bye 7:00 Flower1470 I cant ban on the first offense, unless he does something REALLY bad Dragonian King has left the chat. You are now away. 7:08 Chrisgaff Mmm You are no longer away. 7:11 Flower1470 http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ToonPlayer124#Your_userpage on his userpage: "MENTALITY OF ADMINISTRATORS ON THIS WIKI: OMQ PRIVATE SERVERS ARE ILLEGAL DON'T TALK ABOUT THEM OR WE'RE ALL GOING TO PRISON!!!" does that count as harassment? You are now away. You are no longer away. nvm he removed it You are now away. 7:28 Chrisgaff XD You are no longer away. 8:22 Flower1470 yawn You are now away. 8:28 Chrisgaff nway Norway You are no longer away. 8:30 Flower1470 lol 8:32 Chrisgaff :P You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:37 Flower1470 my hands are really cold 8:38 Chrisgaff Same. LETS HOLD HANDS SO THEY AREN'T COLD ANYMORE. :P 8:40 Flower1470 lol You are now away. 8:56 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 has left the chat. You are no longer away. 8:59 Flower1470 ooo 8:59 Chrisgaff 000 You are now away. Chrisgaff has left the chat. You are no longer away. 9:10 Flower1470 ... Category:Chat logs Category:January 2014